Welcome To Shady Side Training Camp
by Mayumi Reiko
Summary: This camp is doom. Will they survive or not? ToFuu
1. Chapter 1

**Aoi-chan'z blabbers**

Hello, this is my second fic. My first fic was kinda short but I hope you still like it. Anyways, sorry if there are grammatical errors but I am trying my best to minimize it, yah really? I need more review guys so that I will continue writing this stuff. Inspire me guys… (Ngekzzz) help me or I'll just leave this fic. oO I forgot to put disclaimer last time hehehehe…

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's...

Welcome to Shady side training doom!

Chapter 1:

It was just another day. Nothing unusual, nothing special, nothing extraordinary. Besides the fact that the Hokage gang had gathered in Recca's house for some special announcement to be announce by Kagerou.

"Ok! I think everybody is here."

"Mom… so wazzup? Do you have cheesy news?" Recca asked while munching some crackers.

"The reason why I called you is that I received a letter." Kagerou said

"So, is it good news?" They asked.

"The Shady side martial arts academy invites us to join the first ever Martial arts training camp that will be held at Roodge Village and it will be next week. Great Martial artist around the world will have their conference here and at the same time they will train aspiring ninjas or let's say those ninjas who want to develop their skills. Only 2 ninjas will be sent in this prestigious event." She said

"Really! This is fun" Recca shouted

"Yeah! Great ninjas will be there!" Domon seconded

"I will go with hime! Right hime?" Recca volunteered while holding Yanagi's hand.

"No! I will go with Fuuko dear!" Domon shouted

"As if I will go with you! I think I'll just stay at home than be with you" Fuuko said sarcastically and Domon looked at her sadly, he sends puppy-dog eyes to Fuuko but Fuuko just looked at him with repugnance

Mikagami who is sitting on the couch was looking at the scene of a sea-monkey and a gorilla fighting like kids. He just closed his eyes, and tilted back his head, trying to shut out the noises of his comrades not too far from him. Actually, he is not interested with that camp thingy. He just wants to finish this conversation and go to his peaceful home and have some rest.

"Ok! Kids! Kids! Please lend me your ears first." Kagerou shouted with irritation.

"I have a suggestion. Ganko, sweety, get some papers, scissors and a pen on my table please." She commanded

Ganko obediently followed her and when she got back she handed it to her.

"I want you to divide it into 7 and cut it then write your names on it and roll it." She commanded

"Ok! I will pick the person who will join the camp." She said

After picking:

Everybody except Tokiya is eager to hear who will be the lucky one who can attend the camp.

"Fuuko"

Fuuko squealed with joy

"And Mikagami''

Everybody fell silent and shocked was written all over their face.

"WHAT!" they shouted in unison

"No more arguments! No more questions! My decision is final! Mikagami and Fuuko will join that camp. You may close your mouths before flies hibernate in your mouths" Kagerou said

"but But" Fuuko said

"No more buts Fuuko. Are you free next week?" She asked

"Yes, Kagerou-chan, I have a 2 weeks sem-break." She said

"Good!"

"How about you Mikagami?"

"I'm not coming" He said coldly

"No! You're going!" she said

"Okay" He said in a bore tone.

"Start packing tonight and don't forget to bring your madougos. I know you can use it during the training. And I expect that you and Fuuko will cooperate in this camp. Fuuko always stick to Mikagami. Have fun and enjoy the camp guys." Kagerou said with a smile.

Everybody went straight to their homes after the meeting. Fuuko walk slowly as reality slap her straight on her face. 1 week with fridge-boy would be great and at the same time boredom was twined with him. Great coz he is a great fighter and boredom because he is no fun. She saw Mikagami walking alone; 'maybe a night walk with fridge-boy will be good' she said thoughtfully.

"Hey! Mi-chan wazzup?'' she said trying to catch Mikagami.

Tokiya just looked her

"Hm… so do you have some plans for the camp next week?"

"None"

"Hm… I think we should start packing tonight or maybe tomorrow and buy some stuff tomorrow."

"Yeah"

How lovely to walk not talk while the cold night wind brushes their cheek. Tokiya notice Fuuko's slight shiver. He took of his coat and wraps it to Fuuko's small body.

"Thanks" she smiled

"You better not catch cold. I don't want be with a sick monkey."

"WHAT!"

Tokiya just smile at Fuuko's reactions and Fuuko was shocked to see fridge smiling.

"Kidding" he said in his normal tone and no emotions was written on his face.

"Hehe… that's unusual! You're starting to care with me Mi-chan that's surprising! And you already know hoe to crack a joke… that's good. Need some more practice and you will be ok!" she said placing a big grin on her face.

"Mark this date. Coz this will be the first and last time that I will crack a joke" he said

"Really?"

Unaware to Fuuko. They are already in front of her house.

"Bye"

"What?"

"I said bye, didn't you here me?" he said sarcastically

"Oh! Sorry! Thanks for walking me home. Sayonara Mi-chan and Thank you for lending me your jacket." She bowed politely

"Bye!" he nod while he took his jacket and walked home. Fuuko closed the door and went straight to her room. She changes her clothes with her pajamas and t-shirt, combs her hair, brushes her teeth and uttered a small prayer.

At Mikagami's Residence:

Mikagami do the same thing. He changed his clothes, brush his teeth and uttered a small prayer.

And at the same time, they switch off the lights and went to bed.

But unaware to the two, someone's watching over them from afar. Lurking from the dark. Like a lion hunting for his prey. An evil grin was plastered on his face.

To be continued...

**Aoi-chan:**

Hope you like it. Onegai! Onegai! Please give some reviews... just push the go button and type something about my fic... Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aoi-chan'z big mouth…**

Hi! Thanks for the review... keep on revieweng my fic! Being a writer is really a tough job. Anyways, sorry for some grammatical errors but I'm trying my best to lessen it. Keep on sending reviews guys.

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's...

**Welcome to Shady Side Training Camp**

**Chapter 2**

She sat on the grass looking at the stars; the sky filled with stars as the background to the beautiful sight. The moon reflected off her pail skin giving it a small glow. Her hair flowed slightly in the gentle wind. She is wearing a white gown which made her look like an angel. Blue eyes moved across the figure seated on the damply wet grass singing her angelic song, her hair flowing behind her as she sung her heart out. Slowly, his blue eyes close. The singing stopped and when he opened his blue eyes. The girl was gone!

'Where did she go?' he asked himself

He searched for her from left to right but still there is no sign. He closed his eyes again and when he opened it, the peaceful scenery was gone and was placed by a dark, lonely room. Everything is dark, furniture, paintings, etc. Light illuminates the room.

'There she is!' he said to himself

She was holding a candle. Her hair covers her face. She was crying. He wants to get near to her but there is something that blocks his way. His steps slowed. He noticed that her white gown was already stained with blood.

"Help me" She said

Her voice is familiar to him. She keeps on crying like there is no end. He wants to comfort her but he can't move. A cold voice whispered something and said "She is mine and she will die." That voice gives him creeps. And when he looked at the girl again… Tokiya fell…

….

….

….

Off the bed.

What a horrible dream.

He groggily watched his alarm clock on top of his side table. His eyes went wide to see that he is already late for his first class. Damn dream! For the first time, Tokiya Mikagami is late for his first class. He hurriedly gets off his bed and he takes a quick bath, wears his well ironed uniform and eats his breakfast. He brushed his silver hair and tied into a low ponytail. He rides on the e quickest bus and calmly walks to his first class. The teacher didn't reprimand him coz he is just only 2 minutes late for his class. You already know that how the teachers really love their valedictorian.

After his class he went straight home. He starts to pack his things for that damn camp.

---

"Arigatou Yanagi, you are really a good friend. Thanks for the help." Fuuko said as she hugs her bestfriend.

"You are always welcome Fuuko-chan." She smiled

"Wait Fuuko-chan, you have to bring something formal for the camp." She said

"Huh! Why? I'm not going to a party Yanagi; I'll be on training for 1 week." Fuuko said

"I've read the program and it is stated there that you need to bring something formal for your socialization night. Fuuko! Get rid with your tank tops and jeans, please for a while. Just for the socialization night! Mikagami-sempai is already aware about this." Yanagi smiles became brighter

"Oh! I know that smiles. Please! You know I hate wearing something formal. It gives me chills!" she said

"No! Fuuko-chan, I think this call for some shopping." Yanagi flashed an evil grin

Fuuko shook her head

"NO!" Fuuko shouted

---

"Do I have to wear this?" She asked her friend while wearing the dress that they'd bought a while ago.

"Yep, it really fits you! Oh my gosh, you really look like a goddess Fuuko!" Yanagi squealed with joy.

Fuuko sighed. She can feel herself giving in to the healer's request.

"Well! I think I am almost done." She smiled

"Do you want something to eat coz you know I am craving for food now Fuuko." Yanagi said sending her puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok! Mom left us some lasagna so let's attack the kitchen!" Fuuko said merrily.

---

Before the camp, they've already finished packing there clothes (A/N: Not so excited at all Ne? hehehe) and have some training for the coming camp. And like Fuuko, Mikagami has his semester break so he is free for 2 weeks.

Shady side training camp: after a week!

"Rise and shine Fuuko-nee!" A cheerful voice howl, the sound filling the room almost immediately. Fuuko's eyes snapped open in an instant and she bolted into a sitting position, but was knocked back again by the force of none other than her adopted sister Ganko colliding with her as she hurtled herself onto her older sister's bed.

"Fuuko-nee! It's already 6! You've gotta get up or you'll be late for the camp!" She said while pulling her sister's arm.

"Fine… fine… I'll just take a bath." She said while getting off her bed drowsily.

"Nee-chan, move faster? Tokiya-nii's waiting for you and the rest of the gang!" she said

"Mou! It's too early! Let them wait!" she said

"No! Move faster Nee-chan!" she said pushing her older sister inside the bathroom.

"Ok! Ok"

She takes a quick bath, wears her faded jeans and black tank top which made her looked like a hot rocker chick, eats her breakfast, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and wears her black sneakers.

---

"What took you so long Monkey?" Tokiya glared at her.

"You're too early and I am still sleepy so I let you wait." She matched his glare too.

The glaring contest lasted for 20 seconds.

"Ehem! Enough with your glaring contest kids. A bus will fetch you here and will transport you to your training camp. Have fun and enjoy! Oh! And before you go may I speak with Mikagami first? Privately." She said

Tokiya and Kagerou went to the kitchen to have some private talk.

"Here, take this. I know you'll need this." She said while she handed Tokiya a blue orb necklace.

"Remember this Tokiya, darkness always lurks around so be careful. Take care of yourself and also with Fuuko. This orb will protect you from any harm. Wear this." She said

"I will"

"Mi-chan! The bus is already here!" Fuuko called from outside.

"Good luck" Kagerou said

"Good luck Fuuko-chan! Take care huh?" Yanagi said while hugging Fuuko

"Hey fridge! Take care of Fuuko!" Recca said giving Mikagami a playful jab on the shoulder.

Mikagami just nod.

"Fuuko! Darling… I'll miss you! Don't worry; I will always be loyal… Mwah! Love you!" Domon was about to hug Fuuko when Kaoru gave him a whack on the head.

"Thanks Kaoru!" Fuuko said

"Always at your service nee-chan!" Kaoru saluted

"GOOD LUCK!" Ganko yelled

Tokiya nodded and Fuuko hugged her sister and give her a peck on the cheeks. He helped her carry her heavy luggage. When they entered the bus, Ninjas from different tribes or teams are there. They seated at the edge of the bus. Girls send flirtatious smiles to Mikagami in the other hand the boys give Fuuko their dashing smile which only made the two looked at them with disgust. Tokiya watch every tree that they have passed. Fuuko is busy listening with her MP3.

After 10 minutes

Tokiya is busy reading Nina Weinstein's Novel "No More Secrets" when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He saw Fuuko already fell asleep because of the long trip. He let her sleep on his shoulder. He smiled seeing Fuuko on her peaceful slumber. Girls looked Fuuko with envy, wishing that they can have the chance to be with our handsome bishonen.

After 30 minutes

The group arrived at the camp site as planned. They were a little late in getting there. Tokiya shook Fuuko a little.

"We are here Kirisawa" Tokiya said coldly

"Oh!"

Tokiya looked at the piece of wood that was hanged at the oak tree. "Welcome to Roodge Village" was written on the piece of wood in bold letters. Banners where placed on the portal of the campsite. Large trees are everywhere, old cottages and benches which made the place more eerie. There is a river located at the right side of the camp site.

"Hey! Mi-chan… room keys. We're in room 14; it's near the lake. I think we will enjoy the scenery there. So! Let's go." Fuuko said cheerily while walking ahead him.

He just nod and followed her trail. He saw a damply wet field near their cottage which made him remember of his weird dream. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about it.

'It is only a dream. There is nothing to worry about.' He said to himself.

To be continued…

**Aoi-chan:**

Just push the go button guys… and send me some reviews k! Ja ne! O-o


	3. Chapter 3

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Oh… thanks for the reviews! Thank you very much! Well, the girl in Toki-chan's dream is… hmmm… just keep on reading and you'll find out guys at the next next next chapter who is this mystery lady... hehehe (laughs like a maniac!) I'll try to make this fic scary. So help me… The scarier the better. o.O hehehe Please tell me if I do have wrong grammars. K? Thanks… Arigatou!

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's...

**Welcome to Shady Side Training Camp**

**Chapter 3**

The cottage is spacious. There is a good circulation of air inside it. Outside they have a small balcony where you can see the beautiful scenery of the lake. They have a small kitchen, a bathroom and a room.

"WHAT! Only one ROOM!" Fuuko yelled when she found out that there is only one room.

"Two beds in a room" Tokiya was also shocked finding out that there is only one room and it made him drop their luggage.

They have only one room and inside it there are two beds. One is near the cabinet and the other one is near the window.

"NO! NO! I don't want to share a room with you!"

"Me neither!"

Tokiya shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll take the bed near the cabinet." Tokiya said making his way to the bed.

"NO!"

"WHY!"

"I'll take the bed near the cabinet. You take the bed near the window." Fuuko said stubbornly

"Why? Are you afraid that someone will appear at the window?" Tokiya teased her.

"No! I'm not! I just don't like it!" She said crossing her arms and pout like a child.

"So! Why don't you get the bed near the window?" He asked

Fuuko fell silent. Thinking what would be her reason why she didn't want to get the bed near the window, because the truth is she's afraid that a yurie will appear at her side when she sleeps. According to her grandma, a yurie (yurie- are the ghost of Japanese folklore) appears near the window. According to her every night, a yurie would come out and count form one to nine then yell the last no. which is TEN! And the scary thing is they have bloodshot eyes and bloody dress. Their messy hair made them look scary.

Fuuko who was now in her pale skin, then white…after remembering her grandma's story. Tokiya shook her slightly.

"Hey, Kirisawa? You Ok?"He asked.

"Yah! I am… Onegai Mi-chan! Onegai! Take the bed near the window." She plead

"Ok! Fine! Stop acting like a brat!" Tokiya said while placing their luggage in the cabinet.

"Thank You Mi-chan!" Fuuko wore a silly schoolgirl grin at that moment and hugged Mikagami closer to her before pulling away with the same mischievous smirk as before. Tokiya blushed at what Fuuko did.

"Thank you again Mi-chan!" She said again

Tokiya just nodded.

They start unpacking their stuffs. Tokiya carefully folded his stuffs in his cabinet. He separated the white ones to the colored ones. Tokiya takes a glance at Fuuko's direction and something did really shock him. She carefully folded her dress. She delicately put her stuffs in her cabinet. He examined her detail by detail. Fuuko felt that he is looking at her.

"What!" she asked

"Hmm… Nothing, it's just that I was amazed that monkeys can also arrange their stuffs because based on some studies they just throw away their stuffs everywhere." He said sarcastically

Fuuko yelled and fumbled for the nearest object she could reach. Her hand clasped the lamp shade on their side table and she threw it towards Tokiya's head. Swiftly, Tokiya raised his hand and effortlessly caught it before it smashed on his handsome face and gently put it back to its spot. The glaring contest started again but it was cut because of an intruder that knocked on their door.

Fuuko opened the door but still her eyes won't leave the ice-block who is still sending daggers towards her.

"Yes?" Fuuko said trying to put a smile on her face.

"Uhmmm… The opening ceremony will start after a few minutes at Refko hall." The girl said as she shyly looked at the silver-haired swordsman.

"Where is it?"

"It is near cottage 5 and 6."

"Oh! Thanks for reminding us." Fuuko said

The girl bowed and leaves the two.

"Let's go Fridge-boy!" Fuuko yelled as she slammed the door from behind.

Tokiya just followed her and bring his MP3 with him. The Refko hall is quite spacious. When they get inside of it, they saw ninjas from different parts of Tokyo. Tokiya and Fuuko choose the table which is near to the speaker. A group of girls wearing a mouthwateringly clothes chattering loudly passed by. Their attention was caught by Tokiya who is busy listening with his MP3. His blue eyes and silver hair glittered faintly against the light of the hall. He is wearing a black shirt and pants. A silver chain and blue orb hung around his neck with a sign of his ensui. Instead of making him look girly because of his long hair, it made him look hot and cool. Fuuko realized how good-looking he is. She averted her eyes to him (A/N: temptation) and her attention was caught by a handsome guy who is sitting not too far from them. He looks like Tokiya but the difference is his hair is shorter which only touches his nape (A/N: like Sasame-kun's hair pretear) and was highlighted with sky blue color. The guy looks at her spot and gives her his dashing smile which made Fuuko blushed. Tokiya noticed it and turn his gaze to the direction of the guy. He sends daggers to the guy like a jealous boyfriend. The girls felt rejected and get neared to Tokiya.

"Hi! I'm Arai" The girl with blonde hair winked at him. Tokiya just looked at her and ignored her.

"Oh! Here's my number and my room number. Feel free to visit me pretty boy." She said while she seductively twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger. The girls are already gone and went to their own tables.

"Duh! Her butt was practically peeking out of her skirt, for God's sake," Fuuko said with disgust

Tokiya just smirk at Fuuko's reaction.

"Good evening delegates. Welcome ninjas, it is a pleasure to be the hostess of this event. May I call on the president of the Shady side org. Mr. Haruki Hiroshi for the declaration of official opening?" The brunette haired lady said. The hall was filled with applause.

"Good evening my fellow ninjas. I now declare! Shady Side Training Camp is now open!" Undying applause filled the hall.

"Now! Let's start with some rules, schedules and activities that will happen in one week. For the rules. You're allowed to use your madougos during your activities. You can do what ever you want. Schedule: 1st day would be more on getting to know you and me. 2nd day is what we call fun! In this day you can take a dip on the lake or tour the place, search some beautiful places here. 3rd, 4th and 5th day would be more on training and orientation; you'll have your group dynamics at the same time. 6th day we will have our socialization night where you can have fun! And 7th day will be home sweet home. So! Have fun, enjoy and learn at the same time." The hostess said

"Dinner will be served at the Eferza dining hall." The hostess added.

The delegates start to move on.

"Come Mi-chan, I'm already hungry." Fuuko said rubbing her empty tummy.

Tokiya just smirk seeing Fuuko's childish remarks again. She easily forgot about their fight a while ago (A/N: Mood swings). But Tokiya's attention was averted to man who is nearing towards them. He is the man who keeps on looking at their direction a while ago and the man that Fuuko keeps on looking at too.

"Hi! I'm Ikazuche Raiden from Amagumo team and you are?" he asked

"I'm Fuuko Kirisawa and this is my comrade Tokiya Mikagami." She said

"Oh! I've heard you're the famous Hokage Team." He said

"Hai!"

"Tokiya Mikagami, I've heard you're the ensui bearer and Fuuko's the fuujin bearer. This madougos are really precious and powerful. You're lucky guys coz you have it." He said

"Hai" Tokiya said

'You better go now or I'll skin you alive. Wha—I'm acting like a paranoid!' He said to himself

'You're just jealous' the warm Tokiya said

'Shut up!' he said

'You're irritated coz this guy is taking advantage with Fuuko'

'No! I'm not!'

"And you feel already rejected.'

"No!"

"Yes Mi-chan?" Fuuko looked at him oddly

"Nothing, just don't mind me" Tokiya said trying to hide his embarrassment.

Tokiya keeps on glaring at him like a jealous boyfriend. Ikazuche just smirk at Tokiya's action (A/N: He's just too cold to admit it.)

"Oh! gotta go now. See you at the dining hall Kirisawa-san! Mikagami-san." He said and leaved

"Ja Ne! Ika-san!" Fuuko smiled

"Mi-chan! You can now stop glaring at him. You're acting like a jealous boyfriend you know." Fuuko giggled.

"No I'm not" Tokiya said coldly

"Hmm… Admit it!" Fuuko teased him

"No I'm not!"

"Ok! You said so. Come! Lets eat!" Fuuko said

Fuuko walks ahead Tokiya. Tokiya's attention was caught by a girl standing behind the oak tree. She's wearing a stained dress and her hair blocks him to see her face.

"Mi-chan!" Fuuko called his attention and when he looked back at the girl's direction again, the girl is gone.

"Weird" He muttered

"What are you looking at Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked

"Nothing" he said softly

**Aoi-chan:**

Yippee! Another work of art was finished. Anyways, I think I'll just make the next chappie scarier. Just push the go button guys! Arigatou! JA! See you on my next fic! o.O hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

First of all I wanna say Thank you for those who reviewed my fic. Secondly, I am very sorry for this late update. I have a very busy schedule right now. Teachers gave lots of quizzes. We have lots of school activities so I can't find time in updating my latest fic. Hope you understand guys. Keep on reviewing my fic. Please do tell me if I have wrong grammars… etc…

Thanks for those who reviewed: **Yanagi-chan, Shenhui, ****loujane14****,  
**

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's...

**Welcome to Shady Side Training Camp**

**Chapter 4**

"Yummy!" Fuuko exclaimed after finishing her 6th plate.

"You know Kirisawa, you have the body of a lady but you eat like a pig." Tokiya said while sipping his black coffee. Fuuko just stick out her tongue.

An ebony-haired girl neared their table and cheerfully greeted them. "Hi! I'm Tomoe from Kuro Haku Team."

"Oh! I'm Fuuko and this is my friend Tokiya. Nice to meet you Tomoe." She smiled

"Nice to meet you too." She said

After a few chat…

"Oh! I have to go. Bye!" She added

Tomoe bid her goodbyes to the two and went back to her group mates. Tokiya and Fuuko head their way to their cottage. Fuuko took a quick bath. She wore her long-sleeved shirt and white jogging pants. She dried her purple hair using the towel. Fuuko was about to get out from their cottage when Tokiya asked her who is currently reading a magazine "Where are you going?"

"I'll just take a walk for a while" she said

Tokiya just looked and continue reading the mag. Fuuko flash a smirk.

"You start to care Mi-chan…" Fuuko teased

"No I'm not." He said defensively

"Yes you are…."

"Argh… just go… monkey!"

"Bleh!"

Fuuko saw Tomoe walking alone.

'Maybe having a companion won't be bad.' She said to herself.

Fuuko called her.

"Hi Tomoe!"

"Hi Fuuko!"

"Where's Mikagami-san? You two are having your LQ ne?"

"No! We're not. We're just friends. No more than that."

"Uhu!"

"Yes… Me and ice boy? Together? Oh! That was gross. He used to call me Monkey!"

"Oh Really! He is soooo mean!"

"Yah!"

"But you two look cute together!" Tomoe teased her.

"Na ah!"

The two started to laugh.

They began to tour the place. They chat and share some stories. They became close friends at that time.

"Hey! Fuuko! Have you heard about the story of Shady side?'' she asked.

"No, what is it? Tell me!" Fuuko exclaimed.

"It's about a girl who haunts here." Tomoe said softly.

Fuuko listened to her carefully.

"According to them, there was this beautiful girl who was raped and killed near the lake. There are rumors that this lady always appears before and during the last day of the camp. The lady has this blood shot eyes, pale skin and always appears in your dreams. She always screams and sometimes she'll just grab your hand and she'll flash you her evil smile." Tomoe said seriously

"Are you serious? Is it true? That's creepy…" she asked as chill runs through her spine.

"Of course not! It's just an old folktale Fuuko. Nothing to worry." Tomoe laughed heartily

"Oh! I thought it is true!"

"Silly Fuuko."

After Fuuko and Tomoe's bonding time. She went back to her cottage. A smile was place on her face seeing Tokiya in his peaceful slumber. She silently lay down on her bed and closed her eyes as she enters the world of dreams.

Mikagami's POV

'Mikagami'

'Mikagami'

"Huh?"

"Over here!"

"Where?"

"Turn around"

As I turn around I saw the same girl in my dream but still her hair covers her face.

She grabs my hand roughly.

Her grip tightened.

She started to cry.

She keeps on screaming my name. I push her roughly but her grip tightens more.

She lifted her eyes.

Blood shots eyes…

"Why did you leave me?"

"Huh?"

"WHY!"

All of a sudden Tokiya bolted up straight from the bed.

"Mi-chan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?" She arched one of her eyebrow

"Hai"

"You're sweating."

"I'm Ok"

Fuuko just went back to her bed. Mikagami went to the kitchen and get a glass of water to drink.

"What an awful dream." He said

He went back to his bed. Unknown to the two there is someone watching over them wearing an evil smirk on its face.

2nd day of the training:

The wind gently blows Mikagami's silver locks.

"Ah! Finally, peace" he said to himself.

He is wearing his black shorts and white shirt. Sipping his black coffee and eating his sugar-coated donut and chocolate flavored pancakes (A/N: Yummy!) while reading the newspaper. He is also wearing his glasses which made him look so professional and hot. When a certain purple haired monkey popped-out from the door.

"Ohayo!" She said

"Ohayao de su" he said in his bored tone again.

"What a wonderful day!"

"Not anymore"

"Why?"

"You're already here to ruin my day."

"What the---! Mi-chan! Aren't you wearing your swim wear?'

Tokiya shifted his gaze to Fuuko. Mikagami's eyes widened as he took in her visage slowly. Fuuko's wearing a two-pieced white swimsuit and a pair of flip flops. Her skin is flawless. Oh! Kami-sama! Why did you create a deity that would made half of the male population hail before her?

"Earth to Mi-chan!"

Tokiya was back from the real world.

"No, I'm not going!"

"Fine quarantine yourself. Bleh!" Fuuko walked away and went to the lake with the campers.

'Damn you! PMS…' Tokiya muttered softly as he tried to avoid his gaze to the beautiful deity.

At the lake:

Mikagami decided to take a walk along the lake. Campers are happily swimming and strolling down the lake. Some are having their sun bathing… girls wear their beautiful bikinis to enhance their tan marks. Tokiya saw Fuuko at the end of the lake with her new found friend Tomoe having their bathing.

'She will look hot with her tan, ne?' said his subconscious

'Here we go again' he said

'Don't deny it Mikagami! You always adore her right!'

'Shut Up!'

'You're so defensive!'

'Not, I'm not!'

'You are!'

'Damn it!'

He just continue walking. As he walks along his journey he found a place where he can enjoy the scenery and PEACE. It is a small cottage at the very end of the lake.

Fuuko saw a girl sitting alone at the bench. Unconscious to Tomoe. Fuuko left her and went to girl's direction.

"Hi!" Fuuko said

The girl just looked at her.

"Aren't you joining the group? The water is fine." Fuuko said

"No thanks." The girl said

"Oh! By the way I'm Fuuko and you are---? "

"I'm Kohana" She smiled

"Nice to meet you Kohana." Fuuko shake her hand.

When Tokiya got inside the cottage he saw a picture of a beautiful girl. Long purple hair, fair skin and blue orbs. She looks like Fuuko but the difference is she has long purple hair, unlike to Fuuko she'll just do her hair unruly. On the other side he saw a table and on top of it was a diary. On the front page, a text was written in bold letters '1987'. He flips some pages and a picture fell from the diary. It's a picture of the girl with a man beside her.

"What a co-incidence." He muttered

He looks like Ikazuche.

**Aoi-chan**

Hope you like it guys. Push the review button and start reviewing now!


	5. Chapter 5

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Hi! Gomen! Gomen! For the very late update… I am bound to school task nowadays. We have lots of contest and we've just finished our Periodical test a few days ago… That's why I forgot to update! By the way thank you for those who reviewed my fic… Keep on reviewing… hehehe… Arigatou Gozaimasu… Please tell me if I have some grammatical errors… Don't forget to review on my chappie! Thanks… teehee… gotta bounce… R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's...

**Welcome to Shady Side Training Camp**

**Chapter 5**

"Where are you going Kohana?" Fuuko asked Kohana who is about to leave.

"I have lot of things to do Fuuko-san… Nice to meet you. Hope to see you again." Kohana said bidding her goodbyes.

"Nice to meet you to Kohana!" Fuuko said waving to the departing image of Kohana. Kohana hastily went to the woods and disappear in the thin air.

Fuuko was distracted by Tomoe's calls "Hey Fuuko! Where have you been?" She asked.

"Haven't you noticed me here? Just sitting at your back?" Fuuko looked at her with confusement.

"Earth to Fuuko!? I've been looking for you for three hours! And I haven't seen you here! Tell me the truth! You looked for Mikagami-san aren't you!?" Tomoe said while she tickles her side rib.

"WHAT!? THREE HOURS! That's impossible?! I just talked with a girl named Kohana here and FYI! I don't care about Mi-chan!" Fuuko said.

"Owwwzzz... By the way! Kohana? Hmmm… describe her." She said

"She has the same hair as me, the same height but we just, and yah… we look like twins. That's weird actually!" Fuuko said.

Their conversation was interrupted by an announcement.

"Calling the attention of all the campers. You can now proceed to the dining hall for your lunch." The lady said announcing it twice.

"Weird! Anyways… Lets go… we are now called for lunch now!" Tomoe said pulling Fuuko's one arm, Fuuko just nod.

Tokiya heard the announcement and hastily went out from the cottage while carrying the new-found Diary.

* * *

At the Dining Hall: 

"Mi-chan?! Where have you been?" Fuuko asked him.

"In the woods." He said coldly

"Oh!" Fuuko said finishing the last pea on her plate.

"And where have you been?" He asked

"On the beach. Only you! Only Tokiya Mikagami is not present on the beach!" she said sarcastically

"Kirisawa Fuuko, I just wanna save my skin on the UV rays. Just saving my life from Skin cancer and sun burns."

"I'm just wondering?! Are you a gay Mi-chan?"

"FYI, No I am NOT!" he ended up the conversation for he knows that this will end up into one of their stupid arguments. He continues eating his lasagna.

He shifted his gaze slowly to his right and saw Fuuko devouring her lasagna. He is already used of seeing Fuuko eat like that. He wonders where she stores all the foods that she eats with her slim figure.

"What are you looking at?" Fuuko asked

"Kirisawa, did your mother teach you the proper table manners? Don't talk when your mouth is full. Watch your faux pas" Tokiya said coldly.

"You are so mean! You ice-block!" she sends him her evil glares.

"You really act like a kid Kirisawa!" Mikagami said. He gracefully gets the tissue paper on the table and gently wipes the lasagna sauce on her face. Fuuko blushed at Tokiya's gestures. She playfully slaps Tokiya's hand.

"You don't have to that! I can do it by myself." She said proudly.

"You said so" He said sarcastically.

"Attention Campers! After your dinner we will have your first session with your senseis. We will divide you into five groups. The First group is for the swordsmen and swordswomen. The second group is for Archers. The Third group is for the flame casters. The forth group is for the mages and the last group is for the healers."

"Oh, we'll separate ways. Gonna miss yah Mi-chan!" she wipes her invisible tears.

"Stop acting like I'm gonna leave you for how many months! And I won't miss you." Tokiya rolled his eyes at Fuuko.

"Are you sure Mi-chan?"

"Uhu!"

"Gotta go! See yah at our cottage!" She winks.

Tokiya just smile at Fuuko's remarks.

The group of campers divided their selves into five groups. Fuuko was separated from Mikagami. She went with Tomoe to the group of archers and Mikagami stubbornly followed the swordsmen.

* * *

At Tokiya: 

The swordsmen had just finished their 3 hour session. 3 hours of doom! He may say. All the girls on their class keeps on winking on him and always offer their towels whenever he finished some sword routines. He went to their cottage and immediately change his shirt soak with sweat. After changing, he remembered the diary that he had just got from the old cottage in the forest. He read the first page of it.

_October 19, 1987_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was summer season that time. Me and my family went to the east for our vacation. Actually, I love the scene. The wide river where me and my sisters and brothers can swim. The wide field where we can and roll and play. Honestly, I act like a kid. _

_But this vacation was the most memorable and different from my past vacation._

-Flashback-

"Nee-chan!" the little girl yelled while running to her sister. She is carrying a bouquet of tulips.

"Where did you get it Emiko?" She asked her bubbly sister.

"From the woods sister." She pointed the woods near the lake.

"Silly little Emiko, look what have you done. You just ripped off your silk made gown. Mom would be very angry if she'll see this. Are you alone? Where's Mizu?" She asked her stubborn sister.

"Na ah… I'm with Kiyoshi, our neighbor." She said innocently.

"How many times did I tell you not to talk with strangers?" She scolded

"But! Kiyoshi-san is not a stranger." She protested.

Smile was crept on Emiko's face seeing her new found friend trekking its way to them.

-End Flashback-

_He is like an angel. He has this long silver hair and his eyes! They look so heavenly. This is the first time for me to adore God's creation._

-Flashback-

"Kiyoshi-san this is my sister, Kohana." Emiko introduced her sister to her. Heat raised on her sister's face.

"Nice to meet you." Kiyoshi bowed politely.

"Nee-chan, can we invite Kiyoshi for dinner?" Emiko said sending her sister her famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh sure." Kohana said.

"Yipee! You know Kiyoshi-san, Mom cooks the best stew in the whole world." She said boasting her mother's culinary skills.

-End Flashback-

_Kiyoshi and I became closer as time pass by. We see each other regularly. Sharing our own thoughts and our opinions. Kiyoshi is different form the others, you will seldom see him smiling. He'll just send you some smirks. _

"Very good Kirisawa, you are categorized as A! An excellent Long distance attacker. Keep up the good job!" her sensei complimented her skills.

Fuuko respectfully bowed to her sensei. Tomoe rapidly went to her and squealed with joy after hearing their Sensie's compliment to Fuuko.

"Wow! Congratulations target shooter!" Tomoe said

"The great Fuuko Kirisawa!" Fuuko said proudly.

"Hi!" Ikazuche greeted them.

"Oh! Hi…" Tomoe said flashing to him her cutest smile but unfortunately, it is not effective to Ikazuche because he is busy looking at Fuuko.

"Hi!" Fuuko smiled.

"Fuuko can we talk for a moment?" Ikazuche asked.

Fuuko looked a Tomoe.

"Ahmmm… Ikazuche? I'll just borrow Fuuko for a second." Tomoe said tugging Fuuko's arm.

"Hey… You are so lucky." Tomoe giggled

"Lucky?" Fuuko looked at her.

"tête-à-tête me the details!" Tomoe said leaving Fuuko dumbfounded.

"Ok Missie… Ja" Fuuko said and went to Ikazuche.

"Let's go?" Ikazuche asked and Fuuko nod. They went to the secluded part of the camp site for their private talk.

* * *

Tokiya continued reading the diary. He flips some pages and ended up reading the most intriguing part of the journal. 

_October 24, 1987_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was bound to marry the lad whom I don't love. I am one of the hundreds of victims of arranged marriage. I tried to tell them that I am not ready but the keep on telling me that they are the on who will decide whom shall I love. _

_He has this ego as big as the elephant's butt. He has this Mr. I know all title! Some says I am indeed lucky marrying the son of the ambassador of Hong Kong but some says that I am wretched marrying a guy whom I didn't love. _

_I love Kiyoshi. He is the perfect match for me and now that I am going to marry someone who is foreign to me. How can I tell him this?_

-Flashback-

"Kiyoshi, I have something to tell you." She said while ruffling her clothes.

"What?" He asked while holding her free hand.

"I--- I'm going to be a bride next week." She said sadly.

"But I haven't proposed yet?!" He said jokingly thinking that she's just pranking him.

"It's not a joke Ki-chan, my parents arranged me to marry the son of the ambassador of Hong Kong!" She said as tears gently falls on her face. Kiyoshi hugged her tightly.

"Kohana! Listen… I have a plan… why don't we leave this town and build a family on the west cost!" he said trying to lessen the tension.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Definitely sure." He said

"Meet me before 6, in the woods." He said and she just nodded.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Tokiya flips another page of the diary. He sighed heavily. 

_October 25, 1987_

_Dear Diary,_

_This the moment we've been waiting for. I ask for the help of my nana to ditch out from our house. I am quite nervous and afraid of what will happen next._

'Where's Fuuko?' Tokiya said to himself.

He went outside to look for Fuuko. Fortunately, he bumped Fuuko's camp buddy Tomoe.

"Have you seen Fuuko?" He asked

"Oh! Mikagami-sempai, she is with Ikazuche. They are having their private talk." Tomoe smiled.

"Oh! Where?"

"At the right wing." She said

"Arigatou." He said leaving Tomoe with amusement. He grumpily went into the woods.

**Aoi-chan:**

Yipee… I am already finished with my 5th chappie… don't forget to drop me some reviews huh… 2 more chappies to go… I think… hehehehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Aoi-chan:**

Yipee… I am already finished with my 5th chappie… don't forget to drop me some reviews huh… 2 more chappies to go… I think… hehehehe

**Aoi-chan's big mouth**

Hi! Thanks for reviewing my fic. Keep on reviewing… hehehe… Arigatou Gozaimasu… Please tell me if I have some grammatical errors… Don't forget to review on my chappie! Thanks… teehee… gotta bounce… R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Mikagami Tokiya and Kirisawa Fuuko are not mine to keep, they're Anzai's...

**Welcome to Shady Side Training Camp**

**Chapter 6**

Tokiya searched for Fuuko. He went through the woods.

"Damn you Ikazuche!" He said

As Tokiya treks his way into the woods a dreadful scene flash before him. It was the girl on the picture, Kohana, the one who looks like Fuuko. She keeps on running like a maniac, like someone is chasing after her. To his shock, Tokiya saw a man who looks like Ikazuche with a sword on his right hand. Then the scene change, he saw himself lying on the cold grass already a cold corpse. Kiyoshi has a slash on his back.

"Ikazuche? Why do we have to go here? We can talk over there!" Fuuko said

"This is private Fuuko." He said pleadingly.

"I gotta go; Tokiya might be looking for me." She was about to leave when he pulled her roughly to him.

"You take off that dirty hand of yours to my splendid hand!" Fuuko shouted.

"I've been looking for you for so long and now that you're here with me, my plans will now fulfill." He said.

Fuuko tried to free herself from his grasp. She tried to kick the most private part of the man's anatomy but before she could get a chance a her eyes were blinded by a bluish light and a sweet scent flow into her nose which made her unconscious. Ikazuche catch her now frail body.

"Now Kohana, you and me will be together again." Ikazuche smirks evilly

-Flashback-

"Kohana! Run!" Kiyoshi shouted

"But!"

"No more buts!'' he said as he pull out his sword.

Kohana run as fast as she could into the woods. His opponent Ikazuche finally showed out with his sword on his right hand.They fought but unfortunately he was slashed at the back. He chased Kohana after killing her lover.

"Weakling" he said

"Stop this stupid thing Ikazuche!" Kohana shouted

"No! I love you Kohana! But you keep on rejecting me!" He said

He went nearer to her. He still holding the sword. Kohana tried to get Ikazuche's sword and unfortunately she was stab straight to her chest. His face went white seeing our lovely maiden soak with her own blood. She looked at his eyes intensely.

-End Flashback-

"I will renew you Kohana." He said

* * *

Tokiya sensed that something bad happened to Fuuko. 

"Fuuko"

He's eyes winded of what he saw. He saw Kohana in front of him. Her face was wrecked, like a zombie, already rotten! He can't move like his feet being buried on the soil.

"Tokiya, this way." She said softly.

He followed her. Kohana bring him at the front of an old ware house. He enters the ware house silently. It's dark inside. The cold night wind caresses his sweaty face.

"Fuuko"

"Well…well..well… our gentleman is now here. We can now start our little game." A shrill voice said.

"Show yourself!" He shouted. He brought out his ensui.

"Oh! I'm scared! Let's play a game Tokiya-san."

"I hate playing games."

"Oh, but Fuuko-chan loves to play games."

"She hates playing games with a stranger."

"Really?"

He heard chains from above and he was shocked to see Fuuko being hanged with chains all over her body. She is unconscious. Her dress was tattered.

"What have you done to her Ikazuche!" he shouted

"Oh, We just played a game... Don't worry! I didn't touch her... I have more plans! Am I that popular that the great Mikagami remembered me?" He laughed like a maniac.

"Ok, twit! Let's play a game."

"Oh! Sure Mikagami, this game is called Hide-and-seek! I'll be the one to look for you." He said

"What an old children game." He snort

"Start hiding Mikagami!" He said.

Mikagami is still standing to his place. He didn't move any limb.

"1"

Arrows start to come out and their target is Mikagami. Being a ninja he moved swiftly away from his place. He hides behind the big boxes.

"2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…"

He sighed.

"10!"

Ikazuche showed his sword. He swings it back and forth.

"Come out! Come out wherever you are!" He said. He didn't see Tokiya hiding behind the boxes. Tokiya instantly kicked Ikazuche on his back. Swords clinging. Ikazuche slashed Tokiya's left arm."Vengeance is sweet Mikagami!" Ikazuche said. Gripping the ensui in his hand, Tokiya muttered the words that he been memorizing for how many years. Slowly, steam began to rise around him; the image of Tokiya began to fade away.

"Nice trick Mikagami" Ikazuche laughed.

"I will let you suffer Ikazuche!" He said.

"dar a alguien un susto" He laughed.

"Youre not a Spanish Ikazuche! Stop pretending." He said.

Using his sharp sword, he slashed through Tokiya, and he collapsed into a pile of ice and water.

"What the---." Ikazuche gasped. Then suddenly, he gave an even louder gasp as he felt Tokiya's ensui go through the center of his right arm and he felt his entire arm turn to ice. He runs like a maniac. He hastily went to Fuuko's spot. He trusses his sword to Fuuko's neck.

"Kiyoshi and Mikagami are the same. I won't let you get Kohana again." He shouted.

He placed the unconscious Fuuko on the marble stone and beside it was the rotten body of Kohana. Ikazuche use some incantation which is a weapon against the attacks of Tokiya's madougo. Tokiya slashed the shield but it won't work. Ikazuche start muttering some chants. The wind starts to become colder and colder.

"Nobody will disturb us now Kohana." He said sweetly and kissed the rotten body of Kohana. (A/N: Ewwww!)

"Fuuko wake up!" Tokiya shouted.

Fuuko hears voices calling her. But this voice that calls her name keeps on bugging her to wake up from her peaceful slumber.

"Tokiya?" Fuuko said groggily.

"Kohana… I'm here." Ikazuche said.

"What the hell are you doing Ikazuche!" Fuuko instantly snapped back.

"You are MINE!"

"TOKIYA!"

Ikazuche's force shield was broken by Fuuko's powerful voice. Fuuko punched Ikazuche straight to his face. Fuuko tried to untie herself but before she can do it, she was slashed by Ikazuche's sword.

"NO!!!!" Tokiya shouted

"It's better that my dear Kohana will DIE than she'll be with a freak like you!" Ikazuche shouted hugging the frail Fuuko. His shirt is already soaking with blood.

" I will make you pay for what you did to Fuuko. But I won't kill you. I'll make you suffer a fate worse than death." Tokiya said.

" What." Ikazuche gasped. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe properly, and there was an excruciating pain within him, something that was hurting him terribly, and yet he could do nothing but suffer the pain. He couldn't even move because all his joints were frozen.

"I told you that I would make you suffer a fate worse than death." Tokiya whispered into his ear. "The blood that is flowing through your veins is slowly coagulating and your heart is pumping itself into frenzy because the blood is too thick to flow through. Can you feel the pain? It hurts right!? Enjoy every moment of it!" He said.

Tokiya carried Fuuko's fragile body. Tomoe went inside the ware house with the cops. The cops went to Ikazuche and chain him.

"Oh God Fuuko! Let's bring her to the hospital!" Tomoe shouted. Tokiya nodded.

* * *

At the hospital: 

"The cops had been looking for him for so long. He's a psychotic Mikagami-san." Tomoe said.

Tokiya just fell silent.

"The case is now closed." Tomoe said.

Tokiya nodded.

"And I've also heard Mikagami-sempai that Ikazuche loves to victim girls because he is desperate to bring back to life his beloved Kohana. Stupid! He accidentaly killed her that's why he is so guilty." She said

"The good thing is, Fuuko is safe now." He said

The doctor approached Tokiya.

"You can now see her. She's fine." The doctor smiled.

Tokiya hastily went to Fuuko's room. He takes a peek on Fuuko's figure on the bed. When he sees that she is all right he decided to leave her for a moment.

"Hey mister! Where do you think you are going?" Fuuko said.

"Just checking." He said

"Tokiya, thanks for saving my life." Fuuko said with a smile on her face.

"My pleasure… I know that the Hokage gang will kill if I'll bring a dead monkey when we come back." He said jokingly

"Baka" she jabs Tokiya playfully.

"Ouch!"

"Teehee… good for you!"

"Really?" Tokiya said nearing his face to Fuuko. Her face became beet red.

"Tokiya!" She said

Tokiya became nearer and nearer to her face. She closed her eyes and held her breathe because it will ruin the sweet moment. She heard a soft laugh and when she opens her eyes, she saw Tokiya laughing heartily. Tokiya stopped laughing.

"No! You should continue laughing… you look cute when you laugh." Fuuko smiled.

Tokiya blushed. Fuuko hugged Tokiya, she didn't mind the pain on her back.

"I thought I'll gonna loose you." Tokiya said sweetly. Fuuko was lost with his words.

Tokiya kissed Fuuko softly on her lips and she gladly reply on it.

"You won't gonna loose me." Fuuko said assuredly

"You really care for me Tokiya." She added.

Tokiya nodded.

"Tell me, you've missed me when I'm gone huh?" Fuuko teased.

"Uhmmm… No!" Tokiya said coldly but actually he's just joking. He's just shy to admit it.

"You're still an ice block!" she said

"And you love me for being that." Tokiya said… Fuuko smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

* * *

Fuuko wounds were healed instantly with the help of Yanagi.

"Are you sure you're Okay?" Tokiya asked Fuuko.

"Yes sir… definitely okay."

They silently walk along the lake but they were shock to see Kohana standing in front of them.

"Arigatou" she said and she smiled at them. She suddenly disappeared on the thin air.

"Finally she can now rest in peace.'' Fuuko said

"Yeah"

"You know Kohana is scary whenever she does it." Fuuko chuckled

Tokiya smiled.

"I've heard that the Shady side camp will be closed." Fuuko said

"Uhuh…" He said.

"Wanna eat some ice cream?" Tokiya asked.

"Sure"

"Your treat?"

"Yes! My treat." Tokiya said kissing Fuuko's soft lips.

Now the mystery behind the Shady Side camp is now close.

* * *

"You're so sweet. I'm Jessie by the way." She said while dreamingly looking at the handsome guy. 

"I'm Ikazuche… won't you mind walking in the woods?" He said flashing her his great evil smiles…

**OWARI**

**October 22, 2006**

**6:35 in the evening**

**Aoi-chan:**

Yipee… I am finished!!! Review please!!!! It's kinda hanging right?! hehehe That's the end usual end of those horror flicks...


End file.
